


Trick or Treat

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: A naughty Halloween one shot.Happy Halloween!





	Trick or Treat

**So a Halloween naughty Gundam Wing (I own nothing). No worries, I am still working on Peace Achieved.**   
**This one is a bit OOC I think, but I it's fun. Rated M for a reason.**   
**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

  
The icy wind wailed as the rain fell upon the ancient palace.

  
It was a moonless Halloween night, a holiday neither occupant normally celebrated. Relena lacked time while Heero just lacked interest.

  
They were both home on that chilly autumn evening and that was enough to consider it a special evening. They always relished the moments they could steal away together in private.

  
After dinner he found his wife in the library, laying on the rug, reading in front of the fire. The visage of flickering flame dancing along her curves had him imagining scenarios he knew would bring a crimson stain to her cheeks. He always loved when she blushed, especially when it was a direct result of his expert manipulations of his temple of worship...her body.

  
Relena sensed him, but pretended to ignore him. She loved it when he admired her. It always thrilled her to know he couldn't help but stare. She could feel his eyes rake over her body with such intensity the warmth from the fire paled in comparison.  
He was now kneeling beside her with his lips at her ear.

  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

  
Ocean blue met Prussian blue..."of course I do my love." She spoke in a seductive voice with a hint of a smirk gracing her lips...lips that were begging to be claimed. He swiftly captured them, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her already overheated body.

  
He deepened the kiss needing more. His hands roaming her body, while their tongues wrestled for dominance.

  
As his hands were starting to move beneath her top, she jumped, halting the kiss along with his hands.  
"Heero did you hear that?"

  
"The only thing I heard was you whimpering for me." He chuckled.

  
She narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder.

  
"I'm serious Heero, I heard something."

  
Heero grunted, reluctantly removing himself from his wife and helping her stand. Forgetting his strength, he pulled her up with such force she slammed into his rock hard form. He internally laughed at the little blush that came across her cheeks. That such a small action could make her lose her composure for even a moment never ceased to amaze him. One of the many things he loved about her. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her.

  
"Stay here, I'll go check."

  
She nodded, it was now her turn to reluctantly let him go.

  
Heero exited the library looking for any signs of intrusion. He knew that wasn't really possible as his security system was impenetrable...it was his design after-all. The only way to get past it was with the code. Any attempt to bypass proper procedure would trip the alarm. But if his wife heard something, he would check it out. The sooner he could calm her mind, the sooner they could focus on more interesting activities.

  
As he rounded the corner, he noticed a vase had fallen to the ground. Fortunately it hadn't shattered, only cracked. Being a faux flower arrangement made it a quick work to clean. Now that he knew what she had heard, he could return to his wife...as well as his fun.

  
He entered the library to find an anxious Relena.

  
"Heero! Did you find anything?"

  
"A vase fell, nothing more." He leaned down to taste her lips.

  
He was now kissing her neck, exactly how she loved. His attentions made any further questioning flee her mind. She was having a hard time thinking, but she managed to remember what she wanted to do.

  
"Heero...will you please double check the house and make sure everything is locked?"

  
He hadn't ceased his exploration of her neck.  
"Heero...please?"

  
Her question brought him out of the trance, but only for a second. Now as he stared into her pleading eyes, he was imagining other ways he wanted to hear her beg...or maybe he'd be the one begging? He didn't care, he just knew he needed her tonight.

  
But he would first fulfill her request and double check the house.

  
Once again, he reluctantly pulled away.

  
"I'm going to go upstairs and slip on something...more comfortable."She said with a flirtatious tone and a wink.

  
It took everything he had not to throw her over his shoulder and run to their bedroom. But somehow he managed to resist his primal urge and just watch as she sauntered by him on her way up stairs.

  
He checked their home, making certain, like every night, that their castle was secure.

  
Relena found her way down the darkened hallway. She was so excited about showing Heero her new outfit, she didn't even notice the shadow watching her.

  
Heero made it to their bedroom in record time. He had already been aroused, but after their makeout session, he was feeling like a caged animal.

  
He heard her in the bathroom and took that time to strip. Clothes on the floor, gun on the nightstand and Heero in all his naked glory laying unabashed on their bed.

  
The bathroom door opened slowly, a long leg snaked around the doorframe showing off a white spiked heel. She then danced out in front of him and Heero Jr. stood at full attention. In addition to those white spiked heels she wore a red, indecently short plaid skirt, a white piece of cloth that could hardly be considered a top as it only barely contained her breasts and she even wore pigtails. His eyes hungrily took her in as she spun around giving him a complete view of her naughty school girl costume.

  
"I bet you can't ignore me in THIS school uniform Heero." She laughed referring to their clandestine meeting at her school all those years ago.

  
He could say with absolute certainty that this outfit was far superior to her original school uniform.  
Her eyes were zeroed in on his manhood, so stiff and ready for her affection.

  
"Trick or treat Heero." She giggled.

  
She crawled onto the bed, her hands roving over his sculpted body in appreciation.

  
"It looks like I forgot my lollipop Heero. Do you have anything I could suck on instead?" Her breasts were rubbing the head of his throbbing member as she smirked at him.

  
It was moments like these he truly knew this woman would be the death of him.

  
She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he realized she wanted him to say it. He was game.

  
"Suck my cock."

  
The words had no sooner left his lips when she had taken him entirely within her mouth.

  
She licked and sucked on him just like he was her favorite lollipop. In his one coherent thought he knew if this was how he were to die, then so be it. He could never get enough of her sucking him off...or fucking him. The thought made him realize he didn't want to come in her mouth.

  
"Relena, get on my cock."

He almost growled.  
Just watching her release him, hearing the *pop*, seeing her wipe her swollen lips and smirk at him...that was enough to almost make him come...almost.

  
She slowly slid up his body,...the cloth of her barely there top brushing his overly sensitive head. Then her smooth supple skin met his head, leaving a trail of his desire on her stomach as she moved. When she reached his face, the rough material of her skirt finally rested at his tip.

  
She was peppering his jaw with teasing kisses. He was under her spell until she wiggled her lower half against his throbbing head. His hands flew to her ass, smacking it with one hand and using his other hand to sneak beneath the sheer white cloth disguised as underwear.

  
Touching her dripping folds, her breath caught and she bit his shoulder as his skilled fingers euphoriously tortured her.

  
"Don't you want to fill me up." She panted as she bit his ear.

  
Before she could register the change, he had removed his fingers, grabbed her hip with one hand, pushed her thong aside with the other hand and pulled her down on top of him.

  
She screamed in pleasure at the contact.

  
No matter how many times they did this, it was always perfect. She could never get enough of him, thrusting and filling her so completely.

  
Being buried within her was his peace, his refuge, his heaven. Watching her need him as she bounced up and down on his cock...he honestly didn't think there was anything that could top it.

  
His hands were gripping her hips, and she steadied herself by digging her nails into his chest. She was riding him like she was going for a gold at the Olympics.

  
They were both close, he was trying to hold out, wanting her to come first. He touched her bundle of nerves, aiming his thrusts with precision as his free hand reached for his gun on the nightstand.

  
She was tight, whimpering and trembling as her movements became erratic.

  
All at once, she clamped down on him releasing her nectar, their bedroom door burst open, a gunshot was heard, Heero came, a man yelled and Relena screamed.

  
Heero flipped him and Relena over hiding her from view.

  
"What the hell Heero!?" Relena cried.

  
"FUCK HEERO! DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ME?" The now wounded intruder yelled from the floor in the doorway.

  
Heero jumped up, finding his boxers and quickly throwing them on as he walked towards the injuried man.

  
"That's what you get for using privileged information to infiltrate our home just to try and play a childish Halloween prank."

  
"YOU KNEW I WAS HERE?!

  
"Of course I did, you've never been able to trick me."

  
"Then seriously, why the hell did you shoot me?"

  
"I usually want to shoot you Duo, and this time I could actually do it. Besides, this will teach you more so than me kicking your ass...although that would have been fun too...but this was better." Heero ended with a smirk.

  
He helped Duo stand as he ripped the ghost mask from his face.

  
"Damn, Heero...careful I'm hurt!"

  
"Oh shut up, you pervert. It's just a flesh wound.

  
"Pervert? Heero I swear I wasn't..."Go home Duo, so Hildi can clean you up."

  
Heero walked him out and made a mental note to change the alarm code in the morning.

  
When he came back to the bedroom, he found a pissed off Relena. She had thrown her robe on over her costume, her arms were crossed and she was shooting daggers at him.

  
Of all of the life threatening situations in his life, this one was always the most dangerous.

  
"You knew he was here Heero!?"

  
The tone she used sent a chill up his spine.

  
"And I can't believe you shot him!?" She yelled.

  
"Really? Duo broke into our home and you can't believe I shot him?"  
He was looking at her in amused disbelief.

  
She looked up at him and her eyes softened, she was trying to fight the hint of a smile creeping onto her lips, and that didn't escape Heero's attention.

  
She hadn't even noticed how much closer Heero had moved towards her.

  
Caught in her own thoughts she was surprised to find him kneeling in front of her now.

  
"Duo is always trying to prank everyone, I just thought this time he might learn his lesson if a harsher punishment was exacted. I know I was wrong not to tell you, but honestly it kind of...made it...hotter.

  
Relena couldn't believe her ears. Did her husband indirectly just confess a...sort of fantasy/fetish?

  
She contemplated his words, realizing he had come after he shot his gun.

  
"Well, well you are a freak after-all."

  
He chuckled and kissed her as he removed her robe.

  
"It takes one to know one. Now can I eat my treat?"

  
She didn't have time to answer before he ripped the thong from her body, spread her thighs and began to devour her.

* * *

  
**Trick or Treat**

**I know, more smexy than suspense, but that's expected with Heero around. Haha!**

  
**Happy Halloween**


End file.
